Wizard's Monopoly
by Loli Almendra
Summary: Un plan. Un juego de por medio y las disparatadas ideas de Sirius Black para lograr que James Potter y Lily Evans acepten por fin sus sentimientos. One Shot!


* * *

**Wizard's Monopoly**

* * *

Los fuertes pasos hacían eco en las paredes. Una pierna, luego otra; con ritmo ansioso. Conocían el camino de memoria, se movían casi por inercia, mientras los pensamientos se regocijaban conscientes de lo que estaba por suceder. Sirius Black era astuto e ingenioso, confiaba plenamente en su intuición y casi nada se escapaba a sus ojos, ni siquiera las anhelantes miradas que ellos se dirigían a escondidas. Por fin era mutuo, solo que aun no lo sabían. Su plan era tan sencillo, que no podía fallar. 

Al mejor estilo detective, decidió realizar un reconocimiento de espacio antes que nada. Pronunció la contraseña y se asomó sigilosamente por la entrada, giró su cabeza y miró hacia sus costados. _Despejado._

_Lugar: Sala común de Gryffindor._

Era navidad. Todos los estudiantes estaban en sus casas, festejando con sus familias. El lugar estaba vacío, excepto por dos personas que se hallaban cómodamente extendidas en los sillones frente al fuego, para contrarrestar el frío invernal.

_Situación: apta para la puesta en escena._

Su sarcástica sonrisa se hizo presente cuando estudió el panorama. James Potter, el sujeto del plan, retozaba en su asiento y entre los dedos manipulaba una snitch; sus ojos estaban fijos en la ventana, aunque Sirius podía percibir como se movían cada tanto para clavarse de reojo en la figura sentada a su lado. Lily Evans, el objetivo, descansaba sobre el respaldo del mullido sillón, con sus piernas extendidas y apoyadas sobre la mesa ratona. Aparentaba estar concentrada en un _interesante_ejemplar de Historia de la Magia pero en realidad, miraba de soslayo al dueño de aquel indomable cabello azabache. Aburridos, no parecían haber advertido su presencia, era el momento perfecto. Realizó su primer lanzamiento.

_Estrategia: insistencia. – Procedimiento alternativo: táctica de frustración simulada._

- Vamos a jugar Wizard's Monopoly! – gritó mientras agitaba en sus manos una caja. Sus palabras sonaron aun mas fuertes en el anterior silencio que habitaba la sala común, sobresaltando a los otros dos ocupantes.

James movió su cabeza hacia un costado, evaluando las posibilidades. Finalmente, se levanto con pereza habiendo decidido que jugar era mejor que seguir pensando en la nada. Sirius le palmeó el hombro en señal de saludo y ambos miraron a la pelirroja que no había quitado su vista del libro. Lily, sintiéndose observada, levantó el libro por sobre su cabeza y lo mostró, estableciendo así que prefería seguir _leyendo_.

- Vamos Lily! Cualquier cosa es mejor que la rebelión de los elfos! Por favor... no podes decir que no a una partida de Monopoly – sentenció Sirius serio.

- Si puedo, y lo estoy haciendo.

- Pero no podemos jugar de a dos! Aquí dice de 3 a 6 personas. – dijo el chico exasperado.

- Bueno, ingénienselas, no les vendría mal poner en funcionamiento el cerebro… alguna vez. – dijo Lily riéndose.

_Procedimiento alternativo: en marcha._

- Genial, justo a mí se me ocurre proponerles un juego a ustedes. La amargada del colegio y el jugador estrella de Quidditch que recién descubrió que puede pasarse la tarde de pensante contemporáneo. – expresó frustrado el moreno de ojos grises, revoleando la caja sobre la mesa.

Como toda respuesta, Lily pasó una hoja de su libro y se hundió aun más en el asiento. Sirius se paseó por toda la sala como león enjaulado, tocando todo a su paso e inspeccionando objetos que nunca antes se le habría ocurrido mirar. Luego de la quinta vuelta, cada una más impaciente que la otra; la pelirroja se incorporó observando de costado la expresión expectante de Black, hasta que simplemente volvió a sentarse en otro sillón mofándose de la ilusión momentánea del morocho.

_Strike uno._

- No va a funcionar la escenita – dijo Lily entre risas.

- No te preocupes _Evans_, no creo que un poco de diversión banal arruine tus capacidades cerebrales. De todas formas, tampoco podrías haberme ganado, podés ser muy inteligente pero definitivamente los juegos y las estrategias, no te van. -

- Sirius, solo es un juego…- dijo James, que, apoyado en la pared de la sala, se había mantenido al margen hasta que escucho las palabras retadoras de Sirius. Ambos eran dos personas muy temperamentales, y si no intervenía… bueno, una segunda guerra mágica era decir poco.

- Esta bien James… de todas formas, no se puede ser bueno en todo – sentenció Sirius de espaldas a ellos y caminando hacia el retrato para salir.

_5…4…3…2…1…_

_-_ Espera _Black, _jugaremos_ – _dijo la pelirroja marcando con sarcasmo el apellido, haciéndole notar que no se iba a amedrentar.

_Lily Evans y su orgullo son tan predecibles._

Había aprendido a conocerla gracias a unos cuantos meses de tregua tácita entre ella y los Merodeadores, se habían dado una oportunidad para llevarse mejor, al menos ellos no la molestaban y ella no los atosigaba con reclamos. Cuando Lily descubrió el secreto de Remus, y la lealtad inquebrantable que los dos arrogantes más grandes de Hogwarts le profesaban, no pudo más que admitir que quizá, y solo quizá, había estado actuando muy mal con ellos, y en ese momento fue cuando la pelirroja Evans levanto bandera blanca. Las charlas suplantaron a las peleas, y las risas a los enojos. Lily se divertía con las muecas de James, los comentarios graciosos de Sirius y los intentos de Remus por calmarlos. Se mostró con ellos tal cual era, los ayudaba con los deberes y dejaba pasar por alto alguna que otra broma inocente… ellos la pasaban a buscar a la salida de cada clase extra que Lily tomaba y por la noche, bajaban a las cocinas y volvían a la sala común con los brazos llenos de chocolate y enormes sonrisas.

James había comprendido que la atracción que sentía por Lily, no era más que la punta del iceberg. Y se permitió sentir todo aquello que lo estaba desbordando, y se enamoró más si era posible.

Sirius fue testigo mudo de esa extraña relación de dependencia mutua disfrazada de amistad, que había surgido entre sus dos amigos. Sonrió cada vez que James sostuvo la puerta del aula para que Lily entrara, cada vez que se quejó del dolor de espalda por cargar sus libros, cada vez que Lily corrió preocupada por una nueva caída del pelinegro durante un entrenamiento y cada vez que, desesperada, lo cuidó mientras le recordaba que era un imprudente, para luego no poder aguantar la risa cuando James le hacía burla.

Sirius Black nunca había tenido una amiga como Lily, y estaba convencido de que ella estaba hecha en medida y forma para James, no existía otra posibilidad.

- Muy bien chicos, juguemos entonces! – expresó contento mientras extendía sobre la mesa el tablero del juego, acomodaba las tarjetas y realizaba una floritura con la varita para que las tres fichas de colores salieran disparadas hacia el casillero de salida. – Lancen el dado –

- Muy bien, yo empiezo – dijo James. Su ficha de color roja, avanzó 4 casilleros e inmediatamente frente a sus ojos apareció un letrero luminoso: "Has caído en el casillero de Flourish & Blotts. Deseas comprar esta propiedad?". El pelinegro apuntó su varita hacia la pila de tarjetas que indicaban los títulos de posesión y una tarjeta con el logo de la librería salio volando hacia sus manos, al mismo tiempo que pagaba a Gringotts los 2.000 galleons correspondientes y le pasaba el dado a Lily.

- Quiero comprar – dijo la pelirroja mientras buscaba las monedas para luego recibir el título de Zonko de las manos de Sirius que se quejaba de que le hubiesen quitado SU terreno exclusivo y se apoderaba de una de las tarjetas de suerte. _"Deberás pagar dos galleons por cada auror asentado en un terreno. Si todavía no has formado tu propio escuadrón de aurors para vigilar tus terrenos, deberás entregar ese dinero a los demás jugadores"._

Sirius calculó el valor de la compra de Cabeza de Puerco, James se quejó de su suerte _"No me gusta tomar te, no me gusta el local de Madam Puddifoot, no compro"_ y Lily creó su propio imperio al conseguir CASI todo Diagon Alley.

- Vamos James… no te cuesta nada venderme Ollivander's! Te ofrezco a cambio el título de Borgin and Burkes así quedás más cerca de conseguir todo Knockturn Alley… -

- No Lily, ya te vendí Flourish & Blotts! Solo si a cambio me das Azkaban –

- Jajaja ni loca que estuviera, Azkaban y el Ministerio son las únicas propiedades que valen por si solas, sin tener que reunir un conjunto y comprar aurors para multarlos… ni loca. – dijo la pelirroja negando con la cabeza.

- Bueno basta de negociar, esto es lo que vamos a hacer a continuación – dijo Sirius mientras señalaba el tablero. – Tú James, le vas a dar Ollivander's a Lily… y tú, le vas a dar el negocio de Madam Malkin a James… no necesitás_"túnicas para todas las ocasiones"_, ya tenés muchas, y en cambio él si precisa aprender a vestirse. Luego, me vas a entregar Borgin and Burkes a cambio de que yo te dé la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para el Quidditch, aunque lo considero un sacrilegio en tus manos pelirroja, pero no quiero que James consiga todo Knockturn Alley porque de lo contrario podría acceder rápidamente a Azkaban por algún pasadizo y declararte allí la guerra…- terminó su monólogo y levantó la cabeza para descubrir que Lily y James lo miraban como si estuviese loco.

- Eh… creo que te confundiste de juego Sirius, es que eso de la guerra y no se que más… - dijo su mejor amigo y compañero de aventuras.

- De todas formas Sirius… ya estás casi en bancarrota, tenés todo hipotecado salvo Honeydukes y Las Tres Escobas, no pudiste con Hogsmeade… - se burló Lily. - Si estuviese Remus quizá te hubiese vendido la Casa de los Gritos, la detesta. Es mi turno –

_Strike dos._

_Activar estrategia principal de forma urgente._

Sirius realizó un movimiento imperceptible con su varita justo antes de que Lily tomara la tarjeta de destino que le indicó el tablero. Las letras luminosas que se formaron luego frente a los ojos de la pelirroja, y que todos pudieron ver, sumieron en el silencio a los tres jugadores. _"Deberás besar a James Potter". _Casi instantáneamente, más letras aparecieron debajo._ "De lo contrario tendrás que devolver todos tus títulos y retroceder hasta el casillero del principio"_.

- Ya ves Lily, destino. – dijo Sirius.

Si la cara de James era de sorpresa total, nada se comparaba con la expresión de Lily, que parecía haberse quedado congelada mirando el cartel. Asimilar sus sentimientos hacia el morocho en todo ese tiempo de tregua no había sido fácil, además el parecía haberse conformado con su amistad y no hacia intentos de acercarse con otras intenciones, y eso en gran parte era su culpa, por no haberle dado nunca una posibilidad. Así estaban las cosas en ese momento en el que vió la pancarta brillante bailando frente a sus ojos y supo entonces que no había vuelta atrás, ésta era su última oportunidad y si la rechazaba, entonces él nunca sería más que su amigo y eso justamente, no es lo que ella quería.

- Bueno, lo dice el juego, verdad?- preguntó la pelirroja mirando intensamente a James.

- Lo dice el juego – sentenció Sirius seriamente.

Lily se incorporó sin dejar de observar a James, el cual se levantó rápidamente con sus ojos desorbitados y fijos en la chica que se acercó hasta quedar a menos de medio metro suyo. Callados los dos, la atmósfera de pronto se había vuelto un tanto pesada y Sirius, que había quedado en un segundo plano, se volvió hacia el retrato de salida con una sonrisa de triunfo inconfundible.

_Home run._

James, que tenía la vista clavada en el pelo rojo fuego de Lily, sintió la necesidad de hablar, de decir cualquier cosa, solo para esquivar el incómodo silencio.

- Lily, yo… es decir, no… - no llegó a terminar cuando vió el rostro impasible de la chica a menos de medio palmo del suyo, mientras sus manos volaban hacia sus anteojos y los acomodaban suavemente sobre el puente de su nariz.

- No puedo perder ante Sirius – le contestó acercándose más hacia él.

- No querrías aguantarlo después – dijo James entrando en el juego de la pelirroja.

- No voy a darle ese gusto, o no? – contraatacó aún más cerca, tanto que sus narices casi se rozaban y James, que ya no pudo encontrar más palabras para responder, intentó por lo menos emitir un audible "No" que se oyó perdido en el sonido gutural que se desprendió de su garganta cuando sintió la respiración de Lily en sus labios, y a partir de allí ya no pudo pensar más.

Ninguno advirtió tampoco, como la ficha verde de Lily se desplazaba hacia el casillero de llegada y un cartel brillante, aún más grande que los demás, aparecía justo arriba de sus cabezas. _"Felicitaciones! Has ganado. Ya está disponible la nueva edición del Wizard's Monopoly especial Quidditch, con todos los equipos de la liga mundial!" _

* * *

La noticia de que Lily Evans y James Potter salían, se extendió rápidamente por todos lados pero no sorprendió a nadie, quizá en otro momento hubiese causado conmoción, pero como estaban las cosas hace unos meses, era esperable. No solo Sirius, sino todo el colegio sabía que irremediablemente iban a terminar juntos; era cuestión de tiempo… bueno, y de un empujoncito. James había recibido su mejor regalo de navidad y Lily estaba radiante, enamorada y sobre todo agradecida con Sirius que, pese a sus métodos poco ortodoxos, había logrado que ella obtuviese su momento de verdades; y así estaban las cosas ahora, James acariciando su largo pelo color fuego y ella recostada sobre su hombro. 

- Parejita! Si, a ustedes dos. Basta de cursileadas porque estoy al borde del colapso, podrían hacer algo por mi y escóltenme hasta el despacho de McGonagall, creo que esta _un poco_ enojada – dijo Sirius a James y Lily, que no pudieron evitar reír por el comentario de su amigo y se separaron a duras penas encaminándose hacia la salida del Gran Salón con su amigo, que los llevaba abrazados por los hombros y los miraba pensando que, definitivamente, ellos tenían un gran futuro juntos.

* * *

**Bueno, mi primer one shot! Disfruté mucho de escribirlo y si bien creo que quedó bastante inconcluso, fue lo que me salió espontáneamente, los próximos vendrán mejores! **

Quiero aprovechar para agradecer los reviews que me dejaron cuando publiqué el prólogo de "Doce Formas Infalibles de Encantar a Las Brujas" y pedir disculpas también, porque todavía no pude actualizarlo, estoy muy complicada con los parciales de fin de año y me gusta tomarme mi tiempo para escribir relajada.


End file.
